To Steal
by VirKatJol
Summary: Cam contemplates theft. Vala is a willing accomplice. Written for kissbingo square STOLEN


Title: To Steal

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summery: Cam contemplates theft. Vala is a willing accomplice. Written for lj user="kissbingo" square STOLEN

Disclaimer: Not mine. But Vala totes owns my heart and soul.

A/N: This is for dizzydame and valhallalilly. That's all I'm not feeling complex at this time. 3

How did you steal from a thief? Cam rocked in his chair in the briefing room and pondered the question. He didn't know why he couldn't get her off his mind. Everything she did delighted him. The way she moved, talked, flirted, smiled and even frowned made him more desperate to kiss her. He just wanted one taste. That's all.

Only one.

The problem was he didn't think one would be enough, not really. He told himself over and over that he only needed to taste her once. Her lush, plump lips called to him when she spoke her nonsense to the team.

Actually, it wasn't all nonsense. She tried to hide her incredible intelligence under a flirtatious mask. A wink and a smile would make everyone drop their defenses so she could swoop and take what she desired.

He always hoped that Vala Mal Doran would catch him off guard and take what she wanted. Something he would willingly give. The chase was part of the game to her though and he didn't ever want to take away her fun. Some people tried to put up blinds to block out her sunshine, but he'd never considered that.

He loved who she was.

Loved? Yeah he supposed that was accurate.

"Mitchell."

He was startled out of his reverie by the sound of his name.

"Mitchell!"

"Yes, sir?" He looked around the room to see who was addressing him.

"Were you listening to Dr. Jackson at all?"

Shit, General Landry. He'd been noticing his distraction lately. He needed to stop thinking about Vala's mouth and everything that went with it.

"Yes, sir. Something about ancient artifacts and alien life forms and the amount of time he needs to translate it…" He prayed that was correct. The General seemed to be satisfied with his answer. He gave him a slight smile and a nod.

"Are you cracking up, Mitchell?"

"I'm just fine, Princess." She was sitting next to him and reached over to touch his forehead. The back of her hand felt cool against his skin and he wondered if he was coming down with something.

"You don't feel fine… General, if it's alright with you, I think I should escort the Colonel to his room. He's feeling a little feverish and should get some rest before the expedition tomorrow."

Landry just gave them a nod.

"You think he needs to report to the medical unit? See Dr. Lam?" General Landry called to Vala before they'd completely left the briefing room.

"Sir, I'm sure I just need to lie down for a bit. I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"If it gets any worse go talk to Carolyn. I don't want to make it an order. Understand?"

"Sir." He saluted and left the room with Vala at his heels.

"Why haven't you been sleeping, Cameron?" She skipped beside him as they made their way through the corridors to his quarters.

"It's nothing…" He had no desire to spill his guts to her in the hallway or really at all. He'd seen how she looked at Daniel and didn't think there was a chance she thought of him that way. Hence the need to steal the kiss.

"From my experience it's never 'nothing'." She grinned up at him and tried to use her best beggar expression to get him to spill. "You can talk to me, you know."

"I know, Princess." He didn't sound very convincing. Not even to himself. He saw her smile turn to a frown out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. Now he'd hurt her feelings.

"Why doesn't anyone trust me?" Vala's voice was shaky. She was always trying to prove that she was worthy of sharing secrets with. She wanted to be part of the team. But no one ever trusted her completely.

"I do, It's-"

"You don't! If you did you'd tell me what the problem is." They stopped in front of his room and he opened the door, and they both paused there. Her eyes flickered between the floor and his chin. She couldn't look into his eyes. "Maybe I can help."

Her lower lip was quivering as she tried to hold back how upset she truly was. He couldn't take it any longer. Cam stepped into her space, drew a deep breath and kissed her.

She was stunned. His mouth was warm, soft, and gentle. It caressed her lips in a slow, soothing motion. She stood stock still, shocked that Cameron Mitchell was doing something so spontaneous and out of character. He was kissing her. It felt good. Really good.

Then just as soon as his mouth had covered her, he was gone. She heard the click of the door as it closed behind him. He'd just stolen that kiss and left.

If he thought that she was mad before. Now she was furious.

No one, not even Mitchell, was allowed to kiss her and walk away. She pulled her feet from the spot they'd been glued to during the kiss and moved for his door. Her fingers clenched into fists and her breath made a hissing sound as she sucked the air through her teeth. She raised her hand to knock, then lowered it.

She needed to think.

Why? She had no idea that he felt anything romantic for her. Of course he found her attractive, everyone did. Cam was a by the books, rule following soldier and she couldn't be completely sure, since she'd never bothered to read the regulations, but he must have broken a couple by putting his mouth over hers in the middle of the hall at the SGC.

Vala's lips turned up in a giant grin. He liked her. He had the balls to try to do something about it. A giggle escaped her throat. He was always kind to her and treated her like a princess. She liked him too. Why had he left her alone in the hallway?

She replayed the events in her head and her hand flew to her mouth and covered it.

"Oh, God." She whispered to herself. She didn't pay attention to the looks the other airmen were giving her as she paced outside of Mitchell's quarters. "I didn't respond… What have I done?"

She hadn't kissed him back.

She didn't waste another second. Her hand flew to the door handle and pulled. He hadn't locked it. Vala let out a sigh of relief. He must have truly low expectations about her response if he hadn't bothered to lock the door. She slowly opened the door and slipped through the opening. Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the room and found Cam sprawled on his back across his bed. His shirt and boots were tossed on the floor beside it. One of his arms was thrown over his eyes blocking her out. He had the other hand splayed on his bare stomach.

"Vala, go away." He shouldn't have taken that kiss. Now she was probably angry. He'd heard her seething on the other side of the door after he'd closed it. Her lips hasn't budged during his kiss. He'd laid everything on the line and been shut down. He knew not to cross when the line was hot, but he'd done it and now he was wounded. A bullet with Vala's name engraved on it tore through the flesh around his heart.

"Darling, I won't be kissed and then ignored." She didn't waste time. Her thumb flicked the lock on his door and then she hopped over and jumped onto his bed. She straddled his thighs and reached up and moved his arm. She wanted to see his face and the blue of his eyes.

"Vala… Really, I'm-"

"Do not tell me you're fine." Her voice shook with the demand.

"I love you." He didn't know if it was loud enough for her to hear. But the look on her face told him that she had. Now he wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She saw a lone tear escape and slip down the side of his face, getting lost in his hair. The poor, dear man. He had no idea.

Cameron couldn't believe he'd said it. Right to her face, out loud. It felt like an enormous weight had been lifted from his chest, but it sunk to his belly. The iron clamp that had gripped his heart fell and disturbed the millions of butterflies that lived in his stomach. The expression on her face would have been amusing if he'd have been looking in on this situation. As it was he now he was terrified.

"You do?" Her voice was barely audible. Her throat thick with emotion as her diaphragm pushed the words free. Of all the things that she'd been expecting, that hadn't been one of them. "You're not just having a joke at my expense, are you?"

"I would never make a joke out of that." He watched as she transformed in front of him. She went from a sad, forlorn girl and blossomed back to the vivacious, gorgeous woman. She always wore her emotions on her sleeve, if you understood her at all you could see through her jokes. Some people liked to play at crushing her spirit but Cam preferred to watch it sparkle. Whether from the reflection of a newly found treasure, reuniting the team or just because she'd learned something about earth that fascinated her, all of it was pure bliss for him. When she was happy he didn't think it was possible to be gloomy.

Vala leaned forward and kissed him. He'd stolen one from her it was only fair to take what was owed. Her lips pressed to his and he opened his mouth to let her in. Both of them were tentative with their actions. Neither seemed to believe that they were there, in Cam's bed. It was a surreal shift in the universe that had tripped the lever that made it impossible for him to hold back any longer.

She was grateful. Vala scooted upwards, her sex lined up with his. She ground her hips into him while they kissed. The hard ridge of his erection pushed into her just right and she let a moan slip through her lips into his mouth. His hands entangled in her hair, gripping her head and holding her mouth against his.

Her breasts were crushed against his chest as she leaned into the kiss. Her hips rolled and pressed against him and she could feel herself getting wetter. He felt so good under her. They seemed to fit together perfectly.

Cam's hands left her hair and worked their way between their bodies. He began to unbuttoned her shirt he wanted to feel her skin. When he finished she sat up and shrugged the material off her shoulders, revealing a silk bra with a pink leopard pattern.

"Oh, Vala." He stretched his hand forward and let his fingertips stroke the sleek material that held her. He wanted to replace that shiny, spotted piece of cloth with his palm. He could offer just as much support and it would be more pleasurable for them both.

"You like?" She wiggled around letting the dim light catch the gleam of the silk. She felt his cock jerk against her sex and knew that he did, in fact, like it. A lot.

"I'd love it more on the floor."

"Let me guess, your grandma used to say something about the best lingerie looking even better after it's been tossed across the room."

"Vala, if my grandma ever said anything like that to me I'd probably die of shock." He sat up, and pulled them both backwards. He didn't want to displace her perfect spot against his erection. He could feel the warmth of her body radiating through their clothes.

"She didn't have stories like your mom?"

"Don't tell me about my mom's stories while in bed with me." His fingertips teased along her ribs, slowly traveling along her skin to her back. He was making his way to the clasp of her bra.

"They're really good, Cam. I think-" She was cut off when his lips captured hers again. She felt the bra release it's hold on her breasts as he unclipped the back. She slid it off her arms and gave it a good throw across the room. Just in case that was something his grandma had said and he was just too embarrassed to tell her.

"Let's have a rule." He was dying to look at her naked chest, but first he wanted to make sure she understood, so he kept eye contact. "No talking about my relatives while we make love."

"That sounds like a rule I can follow." She smiled at him and then grabbed his head and kissed him again.

"Mmmm, Vala." He let his tongue slide along her lips and she let him in. Her mouth was wet and hot and he knew she'd feel similarly elsewhere. The thought of being inside her overwhelmed him suddenly. He could feel the heavy throb of his cock against his leg. He needed to get his pants off, but first, he needed to see her.

He leaned back to the headboard and pushed her back a tad. His eyes slowly traversed her flesh. He saw a pink tinge to her cheeks as his gaze left her face. Her neck was long and lovely, it led to strong shoulders that he'd have to worship another time. He groaned as his eyes made their way down to her breasts. They were perfect. He delicately moved his palms to them, cupping both. He tested their weight and her nipples pebbled and hardened under his hands.

Vala arched her back and forced his hands harder against her. Her sex pressed harder against his erection at the same time. She braced her body with her hands on his thighs as her hips rolled to get more contact. The ridge in his pants connected with her clit and a shiver of pleasure raced through her.

Cam leaned in and took a nipple into his mouth. She moaned as his lips wrapped around the tight nub. His tongue lapped at the tip and his tweaked the opposite nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

Wetness flooded between her legs as his mouth suckled her. She felt how hard he was beneath her and she used a hand to hold herself in place, not wanting to displace his lips, the other snaked it's way between them. She was good with her hands. First she unbuttoned then unzipped his pants, reaching in she gently pulled his cock free. He was hot and hard against her palm and she gave him a slow stroke. He felt so smooth and soft. She liked the it he felt good in her hand. She let her fingertips explore his manhood. She wanted to learn exactly how he wanted her to touch him.

Since his cock was now in her hand she slid her body slightly right so his thigh would provide a solid base for her to press her sex against. She wanted to take him in her mouth but she didn't want to lose the contact of his lips on her breast. She settled for using her hand this time. Vala began rubbing his erection with rhythm. She matched the motions of her hand with her pelvis, rocking and rolling her hips to press her slit against his leg. She was closer than she had realized.

"I'm going to come soon, Cam."

"Oh, God." The words were muffled by her breast but the vibrations from his voice felt amazing. His hand left her nipple and slipped between them as well. First he still her stroking then he used his thumb to put pressure right over her clit.

"Harder." She panted. She needed more stimulation through her pants. He did as she asked, no questions, just pressing his thumb into the vee of her legs. She sped up her tempo and could feel the orgasm building. "So close, darling."

Cam needed to be inside her soon or he was going to make a fool of himself. Her hand had stilled it's stroking but she was squeezing him as she rode his thigh. He could hear the desperate need for release in the pattern of her breath and he nipped at the tip of her breast.

The scrape of his teeth sent her flying into climax. His thumb kept up with her circling her clitoris through her clothes as she orgasmed. It was good, oh so good. Her body needed him though. Before she was all the way done she tore at her pants and flailed around until she was naked. Her hands flew to his shoulders and forced him flush with the headboard.

Vala looked down at his cock, hard and throbbing against his belly, still only pulled from his pants. She nodded at his hands and he got the hint and reached between them to hold himself straight up. Her smile was sated and lazy, but it glowed all the way to her eyes as she looked at him, holding his gaze as she let her body take him inside.

Her walls were incredibly tight, wet and hot. The residual spasming from his climax almost sent him over the edge. He bit his lip to try to hold back, his body was screaming to come. He was fighting tooth and nail to try to make this last.

The scratch of the cotton pants between her bare thighs added to the sensations. She started to move on him not waiting for his signal. She was on her way to a second climax. Her internal muscles were tugging at him with every stroke and he almost looked like he was being subjected to extreme torture. His face was scrunched, head tossed back and his breath was hissing through his teeth in an erratic rhythm.

"You look like you're in pain, darling."

"The best pain in the world, Princess." He could barely get the words out as she let herself fall onto him over and over. "Your so tight, baby."

"You make me full. I like it." She knew that he was dying a little with every movement she made. She should end the sweet torture for him. She grabbed at one of his hands, which had settled on her hips, and brought it to her center. She knew what she needed and set his thumb to the perfect tempo. He circled her clit expertly as she sped up her movements. She was riding him hard now. Se could feel her body tighten even more and then his thumb hit just the right spot.

Cam's eyes bulged as he felt her squeezing around his cock. There was no way he could prevent his climax. His balls pulled flush to his body and he came.

She felt the hot seed spilling into her and it was enough. She leaned into his space this time, her nose rubbed along his as she let her body melt into her second orgasm. They were coming together and his breath was hot on her lips and he fought to keep breathing through the intensity of that moment.

He slowly slunk down on the bed until they were both laying down. She was sprawled across his body still, neither of them wanted to separate. Her lip tickled over his sometimes full bodied kisses but most of them lazy pecks while his hands caressed her back.

The awkward twist of his pants was starting to be painful. All the sliding and moving with them loosened had caused an uncomfortable situation. He rolled them onto their sides and both of them made disappointed noises when his softened member slipped free of her heat.

He quickly removed his pants and gathered her back into his arms.

"I always thought that you were more into Daniel. I never thought I had a chance."

Vala just shook her head and kissed him.

"Daniel who?" She rubbed her nose against his before stealing a kiss. "If I can't talk about your mom in bed, you certainly can't talk about him. I'm with you. You've always been the right choice. Sometimes I am just no good at making permanent decision without a slight shove."

"Slight?" They could talk about the permanent part later. Cam was hoping there would a lot to talk about later.

"Best to get a lasso and tie me up." Vala smiled at her own joke. She'd had lots of people leave her but she knew that Cameron Mitchell never would. He wasn't that kinds.

"Mmm, maybe tomorrow night, Princess."

She just giggled in delight and pulled his blankets over them both. It was time to sleep. Tomorrow there would be more time for fuzzy handcuffs and blindfolds.

"As long as they're not pink, baby." The confused look that spread across her face was priceless. "You did, in fact, say that out loud."

She just smacked his shoulder and snuggled closer. She looked forward to it all.

The End


End file.
